My babysitters a vampire the half blooded rogues
by pinkink10
Summary: After moving to Whitechapel from Oregon new girl Amanda discovers hidden secrets and mysteries not only about herself but her mother who died years ago. With a new breed of rogue half blood vampires storming around Whitechapel and creating havoc, The gang are left to defend Whitechapel in a bid to save all that they once knew. Will this pressure destroy Ethan and Sarah's bond?
1. Chapter 1 Moving to Whitechapel

Chapter 1 The graveyard

"Come on Amanda I need your help to move into the new house too!"

"Dad, do I have too!"

"Come on Amanda I need all the help I can get."

"Fine." I groaned

I walked out to the car and pulled out the nearest box before trudging indoors, I hated it here. We had moved out here yesterday, dad had got a new job as a journalist here in Whitechapel and he just couldn't refuse the peaceful, scenic place. I think dad wanted something new as every part of our old life reminded us of mum, my mum who died two years ago. Perhaps the change would be good for us but somehow I just wasn't feeling it yet. I dumped the box down in the front hall and began to rummage inside, gliding my fingers over various items, it was the usual junk that dad kept.

There was a couple of his old collector's cars still in their boxes, an old pair of golfer shorts and a picture frame. I pulled It out slowly to take a good look. Her beauty grasped me, it always did. I knew it was her. I just knew it was mum when she was younger. I traced her face with my finger, my mum it's my beautiful mum! I knew her immediately from her piercing hazel eyes, they were exactly like mine. I never knew her very well as she had died when I was quite young but I had always seen photos of her in dad's private stuff. I could feel the hot wet tears stinging my eyes before they drip, drip, dripped down my face and splattered the picture below.

"Honey, are you okay?"

"Dad!" I said quickly. I shoved the picture back in the box and pushed it away, I didn't want him to know that I was prying through his personal things.

"Oh, sweetheart, I know you're upset about moving and all but I am sure you will fall in love with the place just like I did once you spend a little time here. Hmmmm? Come on sweetie." He said, pulling his arms open to embrace me in one of his giant grizzly bear hugs. I hugged him close and couldn't help crying even more once I was in his arms.

"Dad, I'm okay really, it's just I'm…"

"I know, I know, you're upset about this whole situation but we will be alright, I promise. Go on." He said, handing me some money. "Go and explore the area, get used to it huh? I will finish up the unpacking for today."

"Thanks," I said smiling through my tears. I was feeling a little better; perhaps I needed a little air anyway. I stepped outside into the cool breeze, it was actually quite late in the afternoon so I knew I couldn't spend too long as dad would get worried if I'm not back before it got dark. I wonder if this place has a good library or coffee shop?

I walked a couple of blocks before finding a quaint little coffee shop called Delia's delicious delights. It seemed nice enough, I made way through the door into a beautiful room decorated with flowers, there were orange sofas and window seats and many tables and chairs which were scattered all over the place. Patterned rugs covered most of the floor and the walls were cluttered with pictures and decorations. At the opposite end of the room was a wooden counter and a slightly plump, red faced women with a smile stretching from ear to ear was smiling across at me. The place had a few people here and there but it was mostly quiet.

I walked over to the wooden counter to order a coffee; I needed something with plenty of caffeine as I was actually quite tired after waking up so early. We hadn't put up any curtains yet and so the sun had streaked into my room at a most ungodly time of the morning and had woken me up!

"What can I get you honey?" The lady asked in a friendly voice.

"Just a coffee with milk and sugar please, thank you."

"I haven't seen you around here before, are you visiting on holiday or something?"

"Oh, ummm no actually me and my dad just moved here yesterday."

"Oh yes, so I heard that a new family was moving here! I get to hear all the gossip from my customers, you see, my shop is quite the hot spot here in Whitechapel." She bragged. "Here you go sweetie your coffee's done."

She passed me the warm mug with a spoon. The smell was sooooo delicious! I took it and found a small wooden table in the corner of the room. I was thinking about how much my life has changed from living in Oregon and now here! I was deep in thought before I was suddenly disturbed. I could see that it was already dark outside and I must have been sitting In the shop for a while.

I could hear some angry muttering nearby and peered out of the window. There were two boys, both had tousled brown hair, one was shorter than the other and was called Ethan by the other boy. The third person was a girl with brown skin and long flowing black hair and the forth was another girl with long blonde hair and seriously stylish clothes, they all seemed to be muttering angrily, obviously arguing about something before they pushed into the shop and crowded around another one of the small wooden tables just opposite me.

I was curious but didn't want to seem as if I was eaves dropping so I quickly dropped my head and began swirling my coffee with the silver teaspoon. I could still hear them muttering with each other when suddenly it all went silent. Slowly I peeked up from my drink to see the three of them just staring at me. I felt uncomfortable; I could feel their eyes boring into me as I squirmed nervously. I grabbed my bag, hurrying to the counter and handing the women her money for the coffee before rushing out of the door as their eyes followed me. Didn't anyone tell them that it was rude to stare! I felt so awkward and scared.

I just began to ran, it was too dark to see properly and I knew dad would be worried by now! The sky was a deep velvet black, there was practically no light at all just a faint orange glow from a couple of street lights. I was terrified. A threatening chill oozed up my spine as the wind whipped my hair across my face. I could barely see so I inched up against the wall and began groping my way along the path, feeling the cool, rough texture of the brick under my fingers. I moved quickly rounding the corner and then I saw it, moving at lightning speed with fangs, fangs?

My heart leapt into my mouth, she was in front of me, leering, laughing sarcastically. Her bony white fingers curled around my neck as she shoved me up against the brick wall. I thought my ears where going to burst open as my breath came in short ragged gasps. I scanned her face, it was a girl. Why was she doing this? What did she want? Her yellow orbed eyes glared at me furiously.

"Where is it? Where is the elixir half-blood?"

"What? What are you talking about, please, stop! I don't, l don't know where the elixir is?" I choked.

"Don't play with me."

My eyes bulged in their sockets, I felt extremely sick.

"Leave her Lauren, get out of here!"

The blood pounded in my head, I could just about see the four teens from the coffee shop grabbing the red headed girl whom they had called Lauren before I passed out.


	2. Chapter 2 Lauren returns

Chapter 2

Lauren returns

Sarah's POV

We sat there twiddling our thumbs and wondering how on earth we were going to explain this situation! The girl lay sprawled out on Ethan's bed, she had been unconscious for a while now and we expected her to come around any time soon.

"This is bad; the rogues are attacking harmless innocents now." Said Erica tensely

"How are we going to explain this not only to the girl but her parents we have to get her home?" I panicked

"Calm down Sarah we will think of something." Said Benny

"No, Sarah's right we are in a very tricky situation, we don't even know how much she saw before she passed out and how much she will remember. She saw us in the coffee shop too do you think she will recognise us?" said Ethan

"There is no telling how she will react when she wakes up but all I know is that there is not much time left for us to debate about this she will be waking up soon, she has been passed out so long!" I hurried

We sat there in silence trying to make some sense of what had happened outside the coffee shop a few hours before. Everything had changed since the rogues had started appearing. We didn't even know how they came about but what we did know was that they were extremely dangerous with enhanced powers and abilities. There had been so many killings and disappearances around Whitechapel lately. Lauren was one of the half blooded rogues and had attacked the girl from the coffee shop. We managed to save her but Lauren is still out there somewhere along with the others.

I sank back into the beanbag that I had been sitting on deep in thought. We needed to sort this out, as Whitechapel just wasn't safe anymore.

"Benny did you manage to contact your grandmother to tell her about the attack." I questioned

"Yes, she is on her way over with one of her usual brews to coax this girl out of her concussion and help her get a grasp on things. There is no point trying to convince her that what she saw wasn't real as it has just gone too far."

"Too far! Of course it has gone too far; these rogues are multiplying every minute and are stronger than even us. They are going around and attacking whomever they wish and they don't even care about the mess which they have left behind!" Erica shouted in frustration.

"Calm down Erica we can fix this somehow, we just need to calm down and think logically. We need to understand how these new vampires work and why they are doing this." I reasoned.

"Yeah and we also need to know how they are so much stronger than us." Ethan added.

Suddenly Rory jumped up and peered out of the window.

"Guys I think Benny's grandma is here." Rory gushed.

Ethan went down stairs to fetch the door whilst the rest of us waited for them to come up. It was 9:30pm I wonder where Ethan's parents were, it's probably a good thing they are out so late though. They probably didn't want to come home and find us all here with a girl passed out on Ethan's bed.

The door slowly opened and the two of them stepped into the room. Benny's grandmother was silent as she pulled out a small vile from her bold patterned handbag. It was a small glass bottle with a deep purple liquid which shimmered and fizzled as it splashed up and down the sides of the glass. She set down her bag quietly and removed the cork stopper with a little pop. The room was deadly silent and tense as we watched with anticipation as she slowly dripped the runny purple concoction into the girl's mouth. We sat and waited glancing at the clock on Ethan's desk as often as possible. It had been 10 minutes yet she still hadn't woken.

"Grandma what's happened?"

"I don't know sweet heart it should have kicked in by now, she should be awake!"

"Are you sure you gave her the right drink?" I questioned.

"Yes, absolutely Sarah I know what I'm doing."

"Then why isn't she awake." Ethan panicked.

"I don't know! Should we give her some more?" I asked

"Yes, perhaps we should." Benny's grandmother said before reaching for the vile once more and slipping a few drops between the girls lips.

"Look she is beginning to stir." Rory gasped.

The girl rolled over, her hand dangling off the side of the bed as slowly the colour began to creep into her face again. Her eyes fluttered open before her deep brown eyes gazed from side to side scanning the room sluggishly. Carefully she propped herself up on her elbows her face panic stricken as she examined the people before her.

"Who, who are you?" she cried

Everyone in the room was speechless; we didn't know how to even begin explaining what had happened. Slowly every ones gaze shifted to Benny's grandmother.

"Wow, this is awkward!" Muttered Benny.

"Here sweetheart, you had a little accident and we found you on the street and brought you here. You were unconscious for quite a while." Benny's Grandmother said.

"Ummm, yes well, errr thanks for looking after me but I would really like to go home now." The girl said groggily.

"Hmmmm, yes of course dear. Do you remember anything about your accident?"

"No, It's umm just a blur. Ouch! Eurgh my head hurts." She said.

"Yes, well you should probably drink something and then we will take you home. Perhaps you should phone your parents to tell them you are okay. Benny dear, could you please fetch the phone for us."

"Yeah sure." Benny said as he left the room.

"Oh and we didn't even catch your name." Benny's grandma said.

"Oh yes its Amanda." She said wearily.

"Hi I'm Sarah, this is Ethan, Rory, Erica, Benny's grandma and well Benny is getting the phone." I said.

"Um, hi, can I please have that drink now? My head is killing me." Amanda asked.

I was worried, the poor girl looked shaken, unhealthy and scared and what if her memory loss was only temporary, what if she did remember what had happened to her. I rushed out of the door to fetch her water; she looked as if she would faint if she didn't get any fluid into her. EURGH what were we going to do. I padded down the stairs and pulled up the tap in the kitchen, the cold water gushed out as I filled up the glass before catching sight of Benny standing in front of the mirror.

"Benny, what are you doing?"

"Duh, that girl is super cute! I have to look good when I bring the phone upstairs for her so I'm vamping myself up a little."

"You're such a bonehead! She's not going to be thinking about you and the way you look when she's just woken up from a concussion! Just take the phone upstairs already!"

"Sheesh! Alright, alright. I'm going!" he muttered.

"Benny, I'm sorry I'm just a little stressed about this whole situation." I sighed.

"Don't worry Sarah its fine."

We climbed the stairs and turned into Benny's room before handing over the water and the phone. Amanda still seemed tense but that was understandable after what had happened to her. Slowly she punched in some numbers into the phone and began talking.

"My dad is very worried, I should go home. Thank you for everything." Amanda said after gulping down the water and hanging up the phone.

"Come on Benny we can take Amanda back home and the rest of you should probably get back home too." Benny's grandmother said.

"Coming." We all muttered.

"Hey Amanda are you okay." I questioned after everyone had left the room.

"Yeah, I'll be alright when I get back home and get some rest I'm sure."

"Here." I said offering her my arm so I could help her up. "I'll help you downstairs."

"Thanks."

We managed it down stairs and into Benny's grandmother's car alright though Amanda was bit shaky. I stood on the pavement and watched as she closed the car door behind her whilst Benny began spouting chat up lines once more. It was extremely difficult to supress an eye roll. The engine revved and they drove off into the night.

I could feel a warm hand on my shoulder and turned to see Ethan standing there, his brown eyes glimmering under the street lights.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine just tired though. I wonder where your parents are."

"Yeah me too. Shall we finish watching that zombie movie whilst we wait? Jane's asleep and Erica and Rory have left."

"Sure, I could do with a good film right now. Let me just check on Jane and I will be down in a minute."

"Great, I'll put some popcorn in the microwave then."

We headed in doors before I crept up to Jane's room. Ethan's little sister was so sweet when she slept. I rounded the corner and headed towards Jane's room but the light was on. I always tell her not to stay up reading those stupid witches academy books especially on a school night. I burst into the room ready to give her a lecture when I caught sight of the fiery red hair through the corner of my eye.

"Lauren!" I shouted.

"Sarah!" Jane whimpered in the corner.

"Jane, hold on it will be okay."

Lauren hissed violently, her yellow eyes looked crazed as she crouched in a hunting position near Jane's desk.

"Back off Sarah! I have just come for the girl then I will leave." Lauren hissed

"Jane!" I questioned

"NO! Don't play games with me! I have come for her! The chosen one!" She screamed hysterically as she stalked closer.

"The chosen one!"

"Don't you remember, the one you saved." She sneered sarcastically

"Amanda." I whispered under my breath but I wasn't quiet enough. She heard me an began chuckling menacingly

"So you do know of her."

We began circling each other like cat and mouse in a deathly game. I was terrified of Lauren, she was so much stronger than me but I didn't let on my fear. We just continued circling one and other. I hinted to Jane as much as I could to get towards the door and find Ethan but it was difficult. Lauren was watching me like a hawk, planning every move carefully. Then she pounced. Pushing me towards the floor.

"Run Jane." I managed to shout before my head slammed into the dresser

We wrestled aggressively licking our fangs in contempt whenever we managed to hurt the other. I pushed her off me, slamming her against the opposite wall before dragging her to the window in an attempt to push her out. Her fingers dug deep into my soft skin as we clawed each other viciously. I managed with my last ounce of strength to shove her out.

"You will pay for this Sarah!" she snarled as she tumbled to the ground. Crouching on the soft grass below her eyes burned into me as I slammed the window shut. Ethan and Jane came running into the room; Jane's face was wet with tears.

"How did she get in here! Ethan asked worriedly.

"I don't know, ask Jane." I said

We both stared at her but she did not answer.

"Well, Jane did you invite her in." Ethan asked

"No, she just jumped in. I had left the window open because it was so hot in here and she just appeared," she whispered.

We both gazed at each other in shock. The halfblooded rogues didn't need to be invited in to a house to enter it, but how could that be?


	3. Chapter 3 Answers are given

Chapter 3

Answers are given

Amanda's POV

I bolted up in a cold sweat, peeling the bed sheets off my sticky skin as I pushed towards the window. I needed to cool down, I was so tired but I couldn't sleep. Every time I put my head to my pillow I could see images forming in my head, my dreams would become vivid and very much a living nightmare. Each time I would be choking, dying, panicking and I couldn't escape and every time the four teens from the coffee shop were there too. They were helping me every time, I am glad they had saved me from the street but I still don't understand how I came to be there in such a state.

I heaved myself up onto the comfy window seat and slid open the window. The cool breeze refreshed the room. I looked out to the trees which rustled calmly below; I could barely see them as it was so dark. The velvet black sky stretched on beyond the eye could see. I let the cool waves wash over me to bring my temperature down as I sat in thought. Pulling the curtains around the seat so I had complete privacy I looked out into the dark night. Foreboding crept up my spine, a hot tingling sensation spread across my back burning fervently. I felt uncomfortable up here, something was wrong but I couldn't tell what it was. Tensely I gazed out into the trees almost expecting something to jump out at me amidst the leafy foliage.

Then it happened, the wave of dizziness lulled me into my dream state. Pushing me further and further in to the nightmare. Sharp pains shot through my head as once again the scene replayed. I was in the street walking alone, and then she appeared. The red headed girl who played my killer every time, choking, killing me slowly but viciously. Finally the four teenagers from the coffee shop appeared saving me once more. My heart was hammering in my head finally I saw an image of my mum in the darkness. I felt sick to my stomach as I came back to consciousness again. Why does this keep happening to me? I slammed the window shut and rushed to my bed, tugging the warm inviting sheets around me until I was completely enveloped in their warmth. I still felt slightly dizzy and so very tired but I was too scared to sleep. How many more times would this happen?

Ethan's POV

"Come on Benny, hurry up or we will be late for class!"

"Coming, coming just give me a minute, the way you act anyone would think you actually were excited to get to class or something."

"No! I just don't like being late that's all. Anyway drama isn't that bad!"

"Oh yes I forgot, you just like this class because Sarah's in it!"

"Not true!"

"So true! When are you going to ask her out, you've waited ages? Just man up already and get the job done!"

"Not everyone is like you Benny! I can't just ask her out like that, I want it to be special when I ask her out."

"SPECIAL! Oh boy you crack me up, are you gonna get down on one knee with a box of chocolates then? Ooooooh Sarah, Sarah, Sarah." Benny mimicked sarcastically.

I could've punched him then and there in the middle of the hallway! "Just come on Benny, I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Hey, I was just having a bit of fun okay! Stop getting so het up about it."

We walked through the hallways until we got to room 204 for drama. Pushing the door open we entered the classroom. Our teacher Mrs England did not seem too impressed that we had arrived late to her lesson once again.

"Ethan, Benny thank you for finally gracing us with your presence! Is there any reason why you ALWAYS seem to come late to my lessons? Where have you been?" she questioned.

"In the principal's office." I stuttered.

"At the nurse." Benny rushed at the same time.

Mrs England raised one very grey haired eyebrow with an exasperated look written across her face.

"With the nurse in the principal's office." I quickly chipped in.

"Hmmm very well take a seat and be quick about it." She sighed.

I scanned the rows of seats, Erica was sitting at the back next to Sarah, I could see her beckoning me over as she had saved me a seat. I happily moved over and plonked myself down in the chair she had saved me, a wide smile spreading across my face. I was always happy to see her. Benny on the other hand got lumbered behind gassy Gus who always let the worst silent but deadly farts. I couldn't help but cringe whenever I thought about it but it served him right for making us late again.

"Hey Sarah!"

"Hey Ethan what's up."

"Hmmmm, nothing much you?"

"Mostly okay but I'm still trying to figure out more information about the rogues! I seriously don't need this extra stress right now. I NEED a break!"

"Well if you could possibly tear yourself away from your busy schedule, would you like to go to Delia's delicious delights with me to take your mind off all that stress?"

"Just us?"

"Just us."

"Deal, how does Saturday at lunch sound?"

"Great!"

I couldn't help smiling, I was finally doing something just me and Sarah for once! I stole a glance at Sarah and smiled, she smiled back. I felt as if I was on top of the world.

"ETHAN! Stop staring out to space like that and read the beginning of the next chapter!" Mrs England shouted across the room.

"Errr, yes, sorry." I fumbled before beginning to read a very long passage of Shakespeare. Even Mrs England could not bring me down.

I woke up early on Saturday morning, I was meeting Sarah for lunch at the local coffee shop today and I could hardly wait. After getting ready and making sure everything was okay I grabbed the house keys, some money and my phone and was just about to bolt out the door when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Ethan!"

"Yes, what is it now Benny! You know I'm meeting Sarah."

"I really need you to come over! I have a weird feeling and I'm kind of creeped out right now! I know I have Amanda here but I need you! Please come."

"Wait, your with Amanda?"

"Yes, I sort of bumped into her on way home from visiting Grandma."

"Look Benny, I'm sure you'll be fine with Amanda, now I need to go! Talk to you later, bye."

I hung up the phone without another word and rushed out the door. The coffee shop was a couple of blocks away. I began walking the journey up past the bus stop, round the bend and passed that weird shop that sold antiques before reaching Delia's Delights.

I pushed open the door and entered the brightly coloured shop, Sarah was sitting at a table in the corner already stirring a cup of coffee. She smiled and waved as soon as she saw me. I couldn't help but smile back before ordering a drink from the counter and joining Sarah.

"Hey Ethan!"

"Hey, how has the whole rogue thing been going." I asked

"Not very well, I just don't have enough information about them to figure out anything proper. It's really worrying me! There have been six more deaths in and around Whitechapel lately, the police believe there is some mass murderer out on the loose!"

"Calm down Sarah, we will figure this out together, me, you and the others. Let's just enjoy our coffee and try not to think about it okay?"

"Okay, thanks Ethan you always know just the right things to say."

"Well, that's me Ethan the extraordinary!"

"Seriously, don't push it!"

My phone began vibrating in my pocket.

"Excuse me Sarah, it's probably just Benny again." I said, pulling my phone out to look at the caller ID. Rory, why was he calling me?

"Hello?" I spoke into the phone

"Ethan! Benny and Amanda have just been attacked by a rogue. It looks like she was after Amanda! You need to get over here!"

"Okay, I'm coming." I panicked before hanging up the phone.

"Sarah, grab your coat." I said

"Why, what's up."

"Benny and Amanda have just been attacked by a rogue; it looks like they are still after Amanda I rushed."

I saw the alarmed look on her face, grabbing her hand I pulled her out of the coffee shop and the two of us began running up the street like mad.

We finally reached Benny's house. The door wasn't even on its hinges anymore, we stepped over it and into the house, we could hear lots of noise coming from the living room and slowly we traipsed in.

Rory and Erica were sitting by Amanda who was rocking on the floor with her hands held to her head. Panic rose within me as surveyed the surroundings. Glass was shattered all over the carpet from the window and at the corner of the room was the rogue. It was a girl with deep black hair and vicious brown eyes which flicked left to right insanely. Her hair was in a tangled mess and she continuously licked her fangs, she had cuts all up her arms as she crouched in a low hunting position snarling all the while. There was a light purple glow around her. It seemed as if Benny and his grandmother had trapped her in some sort of binding spell.

"What's going on?" I questioned urgently.

"We have trapped her with a binding spell but it won't last long. These rogues are too strong!" Benny's grandmother cried.

The rogue started laughing a disgustingly wet laugh as she swivelled her head scanning all of us.

"You won't be able to stop us! We are too strong, too powerful. We can obliterate all of you weaker vampires and filthy humans! Just give me the chosen one and I will leave in peace, maybe!" she said with pride.

"What do you want with Amanda?" Sarah shouted angrily.

"It's none of your business little vamp! I don't answer to you disgusting weaklings."

"Cumulai, arafain." Benny and his grandmother chanted together.

The purple bubble suddenly seared hot white and the rogue began screaming violently. Shaking from side to side before collapsing in a heap. Picking herself up within no time at all she growled viciously and lunged forward but the bubble kept her restrained.

"Answer Sarah's question or we will do it again!" Benny spoke loudly.

The rogue began pounding at the bubble again before falling to the floor.

"We need the chosen for her blood! Our master wants it, he needs it and we have been ordered to bring it to him! You can't stop us you fools so give me the GIRL and let me go!" the rogue shouted violently before thumping at the bubble again.

"No! You can't go until you tell us all we want to know!" I said.

Suddenly screams emanated from the corner of the room. Amanda rocked frantically clutching her head and screaming. All of our attention was on her, Benny and his grandmother lost focus on the bubble and it burst. Like a flash of lightning the rogue shot out, turning to face us as she reached the window sill, her bright yellow eyed orbs seared into our brains before a sinister smile crept across her face. With one swift movement she jumped out of the window, racing out into the world beyond.


	4. Chapter 4 Kidnapped

Chapter 4

Kidnapped

Ethan's POV

"Great, we've lost our only good source of information!" Sarah growled.

"Woah, woah, were sorry we lost concentration." Benny said, holding his hands up and retreating to the corner.

"It's fine!" she sighed, she was very clearly over stressed and that was never good for a vampire, we would have plates and furniture being thrown everywhere if we weren't careful. I looked across the room to Amanda who had just come around, she was drenched in sweat and her eyes were red and bloodshot. The only thing keeping her upright was Erica and Rory who had a firm grip on her; she looked unhealthily exhausted and was a deathly shade of grey.

"Amanda, are you okay?" Benny questioned, a look of concern flashed across his eyes.

"What does it look like!?" Sarah snapped.

"Okay, okay, come on Sarah sit down, you are way too stressed." I said guiding her towards the crème coloured armchair.

"Benny, fetch Amanda some water please, Amanda darling are you okay?" Benny's grandmother quizzed. She only managed a weak nod before Erica and Rory shakily helped her to her feet.

"Here," Benny said sauntering into the room with the water and handing it too Amanda, she sipped it delicately and soon was looking better.

"I'm sorry, I ruined everything didn't I?" Amanda said bursting into tears.

"To say the least." Erica retorted, everyone in the room glared at her. "But you didn't do it on purpose or anything." She quickly added.

"I still don't understand why they want me, well my blood I mean! There is certainly nothing special about me, they must have got the wrong person." Amanda argued.

"Deniaaaaal." Benny sung under his breath.

"I doubt it! They wouldn't have gone through all this trouble if they weren't sure that it was you they really needed, we've been attacked three times!" I said

"It wouldn't be safe for her to spend the night on her own; she needs protection so she'll have to stay with one of us." Benny's grandma suggested.

"Well I think I'll take one for the team today! You can stay with me babe." Benny said

"Errrrrrr, yeah right lover boy, Amanda can stay with me." Sarah said, seeming a lot calmer.

"Well, you can't blame a guy for trying." Benny shrugged nonchalantly

"A- and the fangs? They're vampires? Why am I the only one shocked by this?" she questioned.

"Oh honey! That's just plain offensive to vampires, those evil blood suckers are halfblooded rogues. There's a difference!" Erica said, waving her arms animatedly.

"So what exactly are you? How did you do that bubble and Sarah had fangs…." Amanda flustered.

"Guilty." Sarah said raising her hand. "I'm a vampire and well so are Erica and Rory." She shrugged. We all stared at Amanda waiting for her reaction but she just stared, wide eyed and terrified.

"And ummm, Ethan is a seer and Benny a wizard of sorts. We need you to know the truth about us if we are to protect you against the rogues, they want you, why exactly we don't know but they do. Sadly they are stronger and faster than normal vampires and we haven't discovered why yet but I promise we'll try our best to protect you and we won't hurt you." Sarah said cautiously. Amanda still stared until her gaze shifted to me, boring into me as she thought.

"You!" Amanda said. "You said earlier attacked three times, what did you mean by that exactly?" she asked an icy tone edging her voice.

"That night we found you." I said, she gasped clapping her hand to her mouth.

"I knew my trances meant something, I saw you in it and, and her, the red headed girl but, but…..you all lied to me!" she shouted, backing away.

"It was for your own safety Amanda!" Sarah said desperately trying to get her to understand but she was too angry and scared, I could see it within her eyes.

"Oh God! Just get away from me." She shouted inching closer to the doorway.

"What? You're seriously scared of us when we just saved your but!?" Erica spat.

"No, no don't you even talk to me about saving me and protecting me because since I saw you all in the coffee shop nothing but trouble has come to my life. I don't even need protection okay; they've got the wrong girl! So, so just get away from me you freaks!" Amanda shouted racing right through the door and onto the street, I caught her arm just before she left, the searing pain burned through my head as pictures zoomed through my mind. One image took form of Amanda in her room at night, she was in a state of panic but I couldn't tell why until I saw a blonde headed rogue grabbing her and taking flight right out the window and into the night sky. The image slowly faded away and I began to see clearly. Erica snarled and began chasing after Amanda.

"Leave her Erica." Sarah shouted, chasing after the both of them. I seriously hadn't expected such a crazy reaction from Amanda, she was practically in hysterics and the vision showed me what would happen to her if we didn't protect her, how could we protect her thought if she wanted nothing to do with us, she was in denial of everything. I sat down on the crème armchair in though before glancing at the others, Rory was sitting on the floor amongst the broken glass of the window chugging down blood. He caught me staring at him.

"What? I pig out when I'm stressed." Rory said. This was all way too much. I glanced at Benny who was twiddling thumbs at the back of the room; I guess his parents would totally kill him for this. The room was a mess. Benny's grandma was examining the charred black wall from the searing white bubble and began tutting.

"Come on you lot we need to get this place cleared up." She said. We all moaned as she went to fetch the cleaning supplies from the hall cupboard and began handing them out to everyone. I ended up with a dustpan and brush and went to sweep up the glass from the broken window but I kept fumbling and shaking and so couldn't do anything properly. I kept thinking about the way Amanda reacted and her trances, why was she suddenly getting them.

"So tell me." Benny said, shocking me out of my daydream.

"What?"

"About your vision."

"How did you?" I began to ask but he cut in

"Look dude your my best friend and I know you end up looking constipated when you get visions and you totally just did so spill, what did you see?"

"Constipated? Really?" I questioned

"Yes, so tell me!"

"It was pretty bad, I saw Amanda getting attacked or more accurately kidnapped by a rogue."

"You what?" Benny asked in shock but he didn't have a chance to finish. Erica and Sarah burst into the room.

"Well, how did it go?" Rory questioned.

"We couldn't get her to understand us." Sarah said deflated

"Well at least you tried." I said

"Tried and failed." Benny sighed resting against the broom he had been given.

"We need to do something; I had a vision that she was kidnapped by a rogue at night!"

"Hey, how about we guard her house without making ourselves known to Amanda." Benny suggested

"Good idea darling, you can all take turns night by night." Benny's grandma said.

"Well I guess I don't mind doing it tonight." Sarah chipped in

"I'll do it to then!" I volunteered quickly, any chance of spending time with Sarah and I'd be there.

"Good, it's settled, now get cleaning!" Benny's grandmother said placing a cloth in Sarah's hand and some spray in Erica's. We all moaned, I couldn't think about cleaning when there was so much going on!

"Come on! This place won't clean itself!" she insisted, waving her duster frantically in the air. Great I thought, settling down with my dustpan, just great!

The cool night air washed over our faces as me and Sarah stationed ourselves next to the bushes in Amanda's front lawn. It was too dark to see properly but at least there was some light from the streetlights by the road.

"Okay I'm going to ask you something serious, it's been bothering me all day so please be honest." I said.

"Okay." Sarah replied

"Do I really look constipated when I have a vision?" I asked. Sarah burst out laughing.

"That's what's been bothering you all day?"

"Yes! And you promised to be serious."

"Well, you do…..but I think it's still kinda cute in it's own weird way.

"Seriously? You actually think that me looking…well constipated is cute"

"Yes, seriously." She said bursting into laughter again.

"Sarah!"

"What? Come on, how can this topic be serious?" she said sighing. I decided to drop the whole subject and steer onto something else.

"So are you calmer now?" I asked

"Yes, much calmer. Though I wish I could have convinced Amanda that we were trying to help her, it would have saved us from sitting here in the bushes as least!" Sarah said

"Yes, that might've made our lives a little better." I chuckled

"You have a sweet laugh." She said smiling at me, I couldn't help being captured by her gorgeous brown eyes.

"Thanks, but I think yours is much sweeter." I said, she laughed happily before we were caught by the wind; we were freezing under the cold night air.

"It's really cold." Sarah shivered whilst rubbing her arms to keep them warm.

"Here, let's get closer to keep warm." I shuffled over, removing my jacket and wrapping it around her for warmth; she nestled in close resting her head upon my shoulder. The sweet scent of her hair tickled my nose.

"Thank you." She said, gazing up at me from my shoulder.

"For what?"

"Everything! Your always really good to me and I just wanted to let you know that I appreciate it, a lot."

"You don't need to thank me for it, were best friends right? I just want to look after you."

"Why are you always so kind and sweet? Sometimes I wish you weren't it makes me look bad."

"Makes you look bad, how?"

"You know, because you don't get so angry and stressed and you don't just walk up to me and just rip the sleeves off my shirt!" she said exasperatedly, I remembered the time she had done that, she was red in the face, she stormed right up to me and bam within seconds I had no shirt sleeves. I laughed, thinking about it always made me laugh.

"I never mind any of that Sarah, you know I don't, I understand that it's difficult as a vampire and your urges are hard to control."

"Well thank you because I don't know what I'd do without you." She said. I gazed at her, how I wished I wasn't such a dork, and then maybe, just maybe, she would give me a chance. She caught me looking and began to blush a beetroot red as I wound my hands around hers, our faces slowly drifted closer to one and others, all I could see were her deep brown eyes which were intensely focused on mine until suddenly her eyes swivelled upwards.

"Ethan!" Sarah shouted, I followed her gaze up to the window, Amanda was dangling in the arms of the blonde headed rogue I saw in my vision, she was gagged and tied, looking a complete mess but it was too late. The vampire jumped down from the window onto the lawn in front of us sending dust from the ground everywhere and began snarling before swiftly disappearing into the night with Amanda in her grasp.


	5. Chapter 5 Rescued

Chapter 5

Rescued

Sarah's POV

I jumped up immediately, my vampire instincts kicking in. My feet pounded the grass as I ran towards the dimly lit road. Scanning my surroundings I realised they had headed North; I spun on my heels and stealthily sprinted after them. Once they were in view I slowed down, carefully tracking them through the back alleys before pulling out my phone and texting Ethan.

Help. I'm in the back alleys behind the shops, text Rory, Erica and Benny to meet me here. Hurry, please!

Sarah x

Carefully I set my phone on silent and placed it in my pocket, still keeping an eye on the rogue who was hauling Amanda down the street. We weaved in and around various buildings for what seemed like hours before I heard footsteps behind me as a dark black shadow moved down the alley towards me. Swiftly I turned around to see Erica standing there.

"Erica!" I whispered

"Sarah, thank god I found you, when I got that text from Ethan I just began panicking!" She said.

"Shhh, stay down we need to keep following. Where are the others?" I asked

"They're getting the weapons out of the car." She whispered hurriedly ducking her head as the rogue swung round peering into the alleyway.

Carefully we slid behind one of the back walls and waited until she turned back. I felt a hand resting upon my shoulder, spinning around I saw Ethan standing there, looking at me reassuringly. His hand trailed down from my shoulder across my arm towards my hand which he grasped and squeezed gently for reassurance. In his other hand I could see he was holding a wooden stake. I squeezed his hand back and began to relax a little now that I had some back up. We continued to follow the rogue through the back alleys being careful to hide and duck when necessary until the alley way came to a dead end blocked off by a wire fence. I wondered why the rogue had brought Amanda here until she bent down and started fiddling with the metal grate below her.

"What is that?" Erica whispered.

"It's the grate which opens up to the main underground tunnel system." Ethan said. He really is dorky at times.

"What was it used for?" Benny questioned.

"I'm not sure but I think it was used to transport things a long time ago. No one uses it now and a couple of the tunnels are sealed off." Ethan said.

"Do you think the rogues are using the tunnels as hideouts?" I asked

"It looks like it." Rory said under his breath.

The rogue finally opened up the large tunnel entrance and began to slide the grate across the tarmac road. We needed to step in and do something, it was the right time.

"Now!" I whispered. In an instant we all swarmed out towards the rogue who began snarling menacingly. My gaze shifted towards Amanda, she was still bound by the dirty rags, a gag in her mouth and tears streaming down her face. Rory grabbed her and began undoing her ties as we cornered the female rogue.

"Give it up!" Erica said in disgust.

"You can't out smart all of us." Benny chipped in as he exaggeratedly waved his stake about. Within a heartbeat cold dread filled my body as the heavy arm came crashing around my neck, I looked up to see a disgusting male rogue gazing down at me and licking his lips. I shuddered trying to claw and push him away but he was much stronger than me. I started yelling in protest as Ethan whipped round, I could see him scanning the situation as his mouth set in a grim line. I pushed and pushed but it was no use, all my efforts were draining and slowly I could feel the breath releasing itself from my body as his arm tightened, I could barely breathe. Benny lunged forward and stabbed the female rogue who had become distracted by the situation, turning her into nothing but dust as Ethan tried to edge closer towards me. I heard another shrill scream from Erica as yet another rogue appeared from the tunnel and at lightning speed had captured Erica in his grasp. I began to feel extremely sick and dizzy as the rogue holding me began laughing, I could smell his stale breath as it came tumbling toward me. Slowly the rogues which held us edged towards the tunnel entrance, this was it, they were going to take us down into the tunnels. I began screaming and writhing in protest.

"Sh,sh,sh. Master will be pleased to see you." The rogue holding me whispered.

"Let them go!" Ethan shouted angrily.

"I wouldn't count on it." The other rogue remarked as both rogues pulled us towards the very brink of the hole.

"HE SAID LET THEM GO!" Amanda shouted. I glanced towards her, she was in a state her face was covered in sweat and her eyes had rolled back in her head; I could only see the whites. I began panicking, Amanda was in trouble, and she needed our help. I could barely think but began writhing again in protest to the rogues grasp on me. Suddenly a deep growl emanated from Amanda and pure white light seared out from her fingertips, stretching across the expanse between us and penetrating through both rogues. Instantly me and Erica tumbled backwards into the tunnel entrance, grabbing at the edges in an attempt to save ourselves.

"That was awesome." Rory yelled over the din of panicked shouts coming from Ethan and Benny. I wanted to reach right out of the hole and punch him for being so stupid. I looked below into the darkness of the tunnels to see several rogues clawing their way up the sides of the tunnel entrance by using the small metal footholds buried in the sides of the tunnel. I groped around in the darkness trying to find one with my other hand to grab onto but I couldn't find a thing. Ethan's face loomed above me as he shouted down into the tunnel. There was nothing he could do, the rogues would reach us in a matter of minutes and we just weren't strong enough to fight them.

"Go Ethan, just take the others and leave!" I shouted up to him, I could see the pain from my words flash across his face as he fell to his knees.

"No Sarah I am not losing you!" He screamed into the tunnel, the determination on his face was heart-warming but I knew there wasn't much he could do. I looked over to Erica who was hanging on the other side of the tunnel with Benny trying to grab her hand.

"Ethan please!" I yelled.

"No! If you could just bring yourself up a little further I might be able to reach you." He pleaded.

I scrambled about trying to find another foothold which might save me, my hands were getting sweaty and I knew I wouldn't be able to hold onto the one I had for much longer. I wasn't going to make it whether it was because I dropped into the deep dark tunnel or got kidnapped by a rogue as I still couldn't find anything to help me reach further up.

"I can't bring myself up, I have nothing left to grab onto!" I shouted up at Ethan who was despairing above me.

"Try and reach up." Ethan yelled again. I reached up, my hand only a couple of centimetres away from Ethan's. It was no use.

"Ethan! This isn't going to work!" I cried, hyperventilating.

"Calm down!" He said, his steady gaze reaching me as our eyes locked. His deep brown eyes immediately calmed me, sending a strange wave of coolness across my body which I hadn't felt with Ethan before.

"Do you trust me?" He asked. Of course I trusted him, I have never trusted anyone so much as I have trusted Ethan. This one question suddenly spurred an altogether unexpected response and I began crying. The hot warm tears pooled in my eyes before cascading down my cheeks in gentle flows.

"I trust you with all my heart." I said in a choked voice. He gave me a gentle smile before his face disappeared from view. I glanced towards Erica who was already half way out; she was clinging desperately to Benny as he tried to pull her. Within seconds Ethan's face came back into view, he was carrying his wooden stake in his hand.

"Reach up and grab this." He said leaning into the tunnel with the stake in his grasp. With all the strength I could muster I pushed myself upwards grabbing onto the wooden stake as Ethan pulled me up higher and higher until finally he dragged me out. I slowly picked myself up searching for Ethan before flinging myself at him in the biggest embrace; his sweet scent tickled my nose as I clung close to him, thanking him as much as I could for saving me. The cold night air sent shivers through my spine as I slowly let go and scanned my surroundings. Amanda was in a heap on the floor clutching Rory's hands with Benny and Erica around her.

"Is she okay?" I asked running over.

"Yes, she's fine just exhausted after that whole white beam thing. I guess she really is the chosen one and she can't deny it now." Benny said.

"Yeah, that was….interesting." I said.

"Yeah, but it nearly got us killed!" Erica said. I turned on my heels and headed towards Ethan. He was reaching down to grab the bucket of holy water he had brought.

"How did you know we would need a whole bucket of holy water?" I asked

"I had a vision." He said smiling up at me before picking it up and tipping it into the tunnel to kill off the rogues who were still trying to climb up the sides before shifting the grate back in place.

I smiled back at him, clasping his hand in mine we walked back to the car hand in hand.


	6. Chapter 6 The first kiss

Chapter 6

First kiss

Ethan's POV

The alarm woke me up promptly at 6am; I tried and failed to comb my hair into something somewhat normal before I pulled on my clothes and shoes and hurried downstairs. I was extremely tired after last night but relieved we actually all made it out alive. Jane was already sitting at the table eating her usual fruit loop breakfast cereal and mum was busying herself with her usual Saturday morning clean up routine. I knew I would end up getting in trouble for leaving my room in such a mess but with everything else going on right now keeping my room tidy was the last thing on my mind. I poured myself a glass of juice and gulped it down quickly before hurrying out the door. I needed to get over to Benny's house for our usual Saturday line up. Usually we would head over to the supermarket for some snacks and then back to Benny's to play the usual video games before going to the coffee shop which sadly was the hotspot in the whole of Whitechapel, you wouldn't find anything else interesting to do. I hurried down the street, stopping at Benny's door before ringing the doorbell.

"Hey bro! Ready to go get some snacks." Benny greeted at the door.

"Yep! Can't wait." I said. Benny shut the door and we both began walking down towards the store.

"So, what do you think of the whole Amanda thing yesterday?" Benny asked nonchalantly.

"Well, I guess we know why the rogues want her so much."

"Yep! It was awesome! Scary, but awesome." He said

"Yeah, but where did it come from? And the growl? She was like a whole different person!"

"I don't know, maybe she has a dark side, if anything I think it's hot!"

"Seriously?"

"Totally." Benny said as we entered the shop, picking up a basket we headed towards the chocolate section. I grabbed a pack of peanut butter cups and a couple of chocolate bars. Benny on the other hand raided nearly the whole crisp section.

"Do you even have enough money to pay for all of that junk?" I asked, slightly bemused by the amount of crisp packets which now filled our basket.

"Hey, it's Saturday okay and I have needs to!"

"Junk food needs?"

"Yes! I am stressed about the whole rogue thing and do you know how much my parents killed me about the state of our living room! I kept messing up the fix it spells."

"Okay, okay all I'm saying is it won't help you with the zit battle my friend!"

"Whatever, I've pretty much lost that battle anyway." He said sighing. We headed towards the checkout to pay for the food before exiting the shop and heading back to Benny's.

"So, I see you and Sarah are getting shall we say…cosy." Benny said

"Cosy? You've got to be kidding me! Cosy!?" I said slightly annoyed.

"Yes! I've just been picking it up with my super psychic intuition." Benny said

"Psychic intuition? You speak a lot of rubbish sometimes you know that?" I said, we had headed down through the main town but it seemed pretty quiet today. The two guys at the end of the street were looking weirdly suspicious and had a huge crate between them.

"Benny!" I hissed

"What?"

"Those guys, do they look like rogues to you?"

"Rogues? Now look whose speaking rubbish! Why would they be out in broad daylight!"

"Benny, I'm being serious! Look how pale they are and what are they doing with that crate?"

"Your right they are very pale, they look very much like rogues."

"We should follow them then."

"What? Are you kidding, you want to spend the rest of our Saturday following these guys?"

"Yes, we need to see where they are going and what they are doing with that crate!"

"No, they'll probably go back to the tunnels anyway!" Benny snapped

"This is serious Benny, whatever is in that crate could help us figure out more about them! Anyway the tunnels are in the other direction so they must be going somewhere else."

"Fine, we'll follow them but you soooo owe me and you have to carry the shopping bags." He said handing me the plastic bags.

"We wouldn't have so much to carry if you hadn't bought so much zit spurring junk food you know!" I said as Benny glowered at me. We slowly began following the rogues. They seemed to be heading North way out towards the outskirts of town. It was un ordinarily quiet; there was not the usual buzz of people hanging around doing there Saturday shopping or the usual noise of traffic on the streets. Finally we rounded a corner into a smaller area containing a huge warehouse. One of the rogues unlocked the massive door and with a loud noise it rolled upwards showing the large space beyond it. There were masses of wooden crates piled high in rows filling the whole warehouse. The rogues brought in the wooden crate before stacking it and closing the warehouse door behind them.

"Great, it looks like we won't be finding out what's in the crates today." I said sighing heavily.

"Yeah, well on the bright side at least we know where they are keeping them." Benny said.

"I guess so; do we really have to walk back?"

"Well we passed a bus stop a little while back if we can make it there we can probably catch a bus into town and then walk back from there." Benny suggested

"Yep, I think that's the best idea. I really can't walk any further." I said tiredly. We managed to catch a bus up into the main town with Benny snacking on crisps the whole way. I had texted Sarah, Erica, Rory and Amanda telling them to meet us at the coffee shop; we had to tell them about the crates.

Pushing open the door we entered Delia's delicious delights. The scent of freshly brewed coffee hit my nose instantly as I scanned the crowd of people in the shop. I spotted Sarah and the others sitting in the far back stirring coffee and talking quietly. Slowly we both headed towards the table pulling up chairs and settling down.

"So what's this all about? I had an appointment to get my nails done." Erica questioned irritably

"It's about the rogues." Benny said.

"What happened?" Sarah questioned.

"We spotted some on the way back from the store, they were carrying a big wooden crate and we decided to follow them to see what was inside. They went to this big warehouse at the outskirts of town and it was filled completely with crates but we never got a chance to see what was inside them" I said rushing to cram every detail in.

"We need to know! It could give us so many answers about why they are stronger than us or what they want!" Sarah said curiously

"Do you nerds remember how to get there?" Erica asked

"Yes, we'll need to go and check the place out." I said

"Tonight, two of us can go to the warehouse and two of us to the tunnels." Sarah said.

"Why to the tunnels and what about the last two, there are six of us you know!" Rory said

"We can go to the tunnels just to see if anything happens down there, the last two will be Amanda and someone to stay with her, we can't afford for her to get in danger again."

"Hey!" Amanda began to protest.

"Amanda it's important all of us have risked too much trying to save you now, clearly your important to the rogues so just stay put. Rory will stay with you!" Sarah stated whilst Rory began beaming from ear to ear.

"Well, I know the way to the warehouse so I'll go there with someone." I said, glancing at Sarah and hoping she would volunteer.

"I'll go with you then to the warehouse." Sarah said, smiling to herself.

"This only leaves me and the wizard nerd to go to the tunnels. Great! I missed getting my nails done for this!" Erica grumbled before we all dispersed to go home and get ourselves together before tonight.

I shut the door behind me as quietly as I possibly could and stepped out into the dark road shivering as the cold night air engulfed me. Slipping my hands into my pocket I fished out my phone and began texting Sarah.

I'm out of the house now, meet u at the bus stop in 5mins

Ethan x

I sent the message before pocketing my phone and hurriedly walking down the street. The shadows cast by the streetlights began creeping me out and the rustling trees were the only noise to accompany my footsteps this late at night. The thought that I was nearly at the bus stop was comforting. I pulled my jacket tightly around myself as the cold wind whipped viciously around me.

"Sarah?" I said walking up to her, she turned around and began smiling.

"Are you ready?" She asked

"Yes, did you bring your weapons?"

"There concealed in my jacket pocket." She said clutching my hand and pulling me towards the bus which had just pulled up. We climbed on board and went to sit down, scanning the bus there were not many people on it, just us and another couple. The journey to the outskirts was a long one and I was feeling extremely tired, I could barely see anything outside of the window as it was just too dark too see.

We sat in silence contemplating the enormity of what we were about to do. All I could hear was Sarah's steady breathing next to me. Finally the bus jerked to a stop and we stood to get off, the other couple had already left at a stop earlier on so we were the only ones left apart from the bus driver who bid us a farewell. We stepped into the bitingly cold road.

"How far now?" Sarah asked.

"Not far, we just need to walk to the end of the street and round the corner." I said squeezing her hand to comfort her as we began walking. It was not long before I was pointing out the large building filled with crates as we turned around the corner. Sarah was unusually quiet as we stared at the building looming ahead of us.

"Sarah, what's wrong." I asked gazing into her large brown eyes.

"Ethan." She said turning to face me. "On the bus I had plenty of time to think and I feel that I can't let you come in with me." She said almost in tears.

"Are you crazy? I will absolutely not let you go in there on your own!"

"Ethan please," she begged

"I'm not leaving you to handle this by yourself!"

"I wouldn't be able to bear it if something happened to you though!" she pleaded.

"Yes, and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let you go in there on your own and something happened to you. I just can't do it Sarah I'm sorry." I said practically begging her to understand. Fresh wet tears streamed down her face, I could see the pain in her eyes and knew that this would be all too difficult for her. She was battling within herself as to what to do and I couldn't bear to see her in this turmoil. I lifted my hands and cupped her warm cheeks within them, tilting her tear stained face up to me so I could look into her deep brown eyes, for me she tried to manage a smile but it failed miserably and turned into a limp sob.

"It will be fine." I said whilst wiping the tears off her face, but it all made her cry harder, her eyes had become puffy and red now.

"Ethan!"

"What, what!?"

"Don't look at me, I look terrible right now." She panicked turning away. I chuckled deep within.

"Sarah I don't care what you look like! And anyway I think you look pretty amazing right now, you always do!" I said reaching out, finding her warm hands and gently pulling her so she faced me again. I gazed at her my heart aching with love for this quirky but beautiful babysitting vampire. Our faces drifted closer, I could feel her sweet breath upon my face as she wound her arms around me and within seconds her soft tender lips were pressing gently against mine, her body pushing closer upon me, our hands entangled as I embraced her, our hearts beating faster all the while as I took in her beautiful scent. She pulled back gently, sheepishly looking at the ground. I could tell she was blushing, I beamed from ear to ear and even though we might be going into our deaths right now I couldn't be happier that I actually finally kissed Sarah! I started coughing, I seriously needed to catch my breath, I was too overwhelmed.

"Ethan! Are you okay?" Sarah panicked.

"Yep, yep, okay just let me catch my breath." I smiled

"You are such a dork," she joked, playfully punching my arm, her face happy and uplifting until slowly it sunk back into sadness.

"I really can't bear to lose you now especially!" she whispered bursting into a fresh flood of tears. I pulled into my arms for a warm reassuring hug, her resting on my shoulders she cried harder. Slowly she pulled away scanning our surroundings, the wind whipped our faces viciously as we stood in the dark abandoned street I was terrified of what we might have to face but tried to stay strong and reassuring for Sarah.

"It will be okay, just have some faith." I said, clasping her warm hand firmly in mine and with one more reassuring smile we turned towards the dark warehouse ahead of us, ready to face whatever was inside.


	7. Chapter 7 Burnt

Chapter 7

Burnt

Ethan's POV

We sneaked into the warehouse, carefully closing the door behind us as we entered. It was extremely dark and creepy, shadows danced across the walls and groans came from pipes around the buildings. Loud voices emanated from the back of the room, the half-bloods were discussing something which sounded important and we needed to get closer.

"Come on." I said pulling Sarah behind the wooden crates; we felt our way along the rows until we neared them.

"Are you okay?" Sarah questioned gripping my hand tighter.

"I'm fine, you?"

"Okay I think." She whispered. The voices got louder, it sounded as if they were arguing. I peeked round one of the crates to get a better look; there were six of them there, three of which were girls, three which were guys. A blonde headed rogue stood nearest to us with the two other girls on either side. The leader seemed to be a guy who with dark brown hair and tattoo of fang inked on his arm, he began shouting.

"Don't argue with me! Our master needs this elixir and we need more so find it!" He snapped at the group.

"We have the girl though, we don't need this junk!" The blonde girl argued.

"Yeah, why do we need more." One of them piped up.

"Because our master ordered it you fools! The girl escaped and we wouldn't have been able to use her blood anyway as she is still not mature enough! We need this stock to get by and we will run out unless you get more! So do as I say or I will not be responsible for my actions." The leader shouted punching a nearby crate in anger.

"They want to use Amanda's blood!" Sarah cried but she spoke too loudly. The vampires hissed before racing after us.

"Move Sarah move!" I shouted. We turned and ran as fast as we could but they gained on us within minutes, I was pinned to the ground in an instant, the blonde headed rogue hissed in my face before snarling; slowly she dragged her sharp nail down my arm, cutting deep into my skin. Excruciating pain shot through me, I felt numb with worry and pain as my warm red blood oozed out within seconds. The smell of my blood hit her instantly; I could see it in her eyes. They glazed over as she licked her fangs in pleasure. The distraction gave me enough of a chance to draw out my stake, piercing It into her instantly before her grey ashes descended upon me. Lifting my arm I examined it cautiously and felt sick to my stomach, she had cut in deep and red liquid had spread everywhere. I heard footsteps coming closer; I had to move out of view. Slowly with my one good arm I dragged myself behind a crate and lay panting, I could barely breathe my heart felt as if it would burst right up and out of my chest. Peeking around the crate I could see three vampires fleeing, one which turned to dust just as it reached the door, ash and a stake dropped to the floor. A piercing scream echoed around the warehouse. Sarah! I thought instantly, I knew I had to get to her somehow but I was in too much pain. Slowly I grabbed the crate with my hands, piercing pain shot through my arm as fresh blood gushed out. I began running but I kept coming to dead ends blocked off with crates.

"Sarah!" I screamed

"Over here!" she yelled, I followed her voice and she was being held down by two vampires, both were leering at her with stakes in their hands.

"Back off." I said, clutching Sarah's hand I pulled her to safety but in the process she knocked her stake down the aisle of boxes, the rogues glared viciously upon us, I had left my stake near the entrance, the only weapon I had left to protect us was the flames. I grabbed a match, struck it then flicked it at one of the rogues, she howled violently before turning to dust but she was standing too near one of the crates. The flames licked the wooden box hungrily sending the whole crate alight, then another and then another.

"Ethan, run, run!" Sarah yelled pushing me down one of the rows. The last rogue hot on our heels, we went round and round getting lost and finding dead ends. Hundreds of crates were burning a vibrant orange, engulfed by the flames. Black smoke writhed around us in frenzy, I could barely breathe. Sarah began coughing violently beside me.

"Sarah? Sarah are you okay?" I asked, she wheezed heavily shaking her head.

"There's too much smoke." She choked. I pulled her in close.

"Here breathe into my jumper." I said lifting it over my head and handing it to her.

"Ethan, I'm not going to make it."

"What, no of course we will Sarah I promise!" I said hysterically.

"Ethan, if anyone of these flames touches me I'll turn to dust!"

"Sarah, I will get you out of here if I have to give my life!"

"Ethan….."

"Sarah don't, let's just be positive please." I said grabbing her arm and running again. The flames were too much they had engulfed almost everything now. The blazing heat suffocated us both, Sarah was still wheezing chronically and I was still coughing. The black smoked curled everywhere; we could barely see a thing. The flames had begun to climb up the sides of the warehouse, the whole room was ablaze.

"I can't see a way out of this Ethan!" Sarah coughed.

I can see a way, come on!" I said pulling her along yet another row of crates all of which were a light. The floor was ablaze with the orange flames, licking and spurting.

"Sarah, climb on my back!" I shouted

"What?"

"Just do it, the flames are everywhere and we are going to have to run through them and you can't. My arm is too weak to carry you so get on my back! I yelled

"Ethan, won't you get burnt?"

"I don't care, it's the only way out and at least I won't turn to dust! Now come on." I said hauling her up onto my back. The pipes had begun groaning and the roof would be caving in on us too. I didn't have time to think about it I just began running, the orange flames climbing up my legs and burning through my jeans. My legs hurt immensely, I could barely walk. The flames scorched them violently; I could feel the skin peeling off and began groaning in pain.

"Ethan this is too much just leave me behind and go!"

"No, I would never even consider that!" I shouted over the noise of the crackling flames. I pushed further on, I could see the door. Black smudges had begun to appear at the sides of my eyes, I was losing focus and in desperate need of fresh air. I was ready to collapse but kept going so at least Sarah could be saved. She climbed off my back; there weren't as many flames here yet.

"Ethan come on! Sarah shrieked.

"I can't, I can't move my legs anymore! Just go!"

"Ethan no!" she lifted me up and began running to the door, any second now I would black out. Sara put me down and began wheezing again, the flames had begun to spread here quickly.

"Sarah go, I think I can make it on my own, there are too many flames here you need to go quickly." I urged

"Ethan I can carry…"

"No!" I cut her off. "You need the air before you choke to death, just try and get the door open!" I said, watching Sarah run to the door and pull it right off its hinges and turning around to come back for me. I was drenched in sweat from the heat. With my last bit of energy I hobbled towards Sarah focusing on her beautiful face all the while until suddenly a flaming beam descended from the roof blocking my way.

"Ethan!" Sarah shrieked. I could hear her but I could not see past the flaming beam. The roof was collapsing in now; several other beams came crashing down nearby. I could still hear Sarah shrieking in hysterics.

"Sarah, go quickly get help!" I shouted.

"Ethan just remember I love you." She said

"I love you too I choked, I could hear her crying before turning and running out the door. My legs wouldn't stay up anymore they buckled and descended to the flame ridden floor. The black smudges had come back this time worse than before and I felt light headed. I waited and waited until finally I heard voices, fire fighters in uniform lifted sprayed water across the burning beam putting out its vibrant flames before tossing it aside then racing towards me and picking me up. The black smudges grew bigger and bigger in my vision and it was difficult to see. I knew they had carried me out into the fresh air as I could breathe better but I still felt dizzy.

"Sarah." I choked

"sh,sh." The paramedic said before placing something over my nose and mouth.

"Here breathe through this is will help." He said. I began panicking where Sarah was. I tried lifting the breathing piece off so I could call her name but the man put it back in place, saying I had to wear it. Where was Sarah? I began feeling sick with worry. Dizziness took over and then the black smudges clouded my vision and everything went dark.


	8. Chapter 8 Missing

**Note: Hey guys sorry it's been a while, I have been really busy lately but here is the next chapter that some of you have been waiting for. Please comment as every writer would love to know what people think and I do appreciate constructive criticism if you have any**

Chapter 8 missing

Ethan's POV

Everything was blurry until I fully opened my eyes to receive four worried faces peering over me yet again.

"Mum?"

"Ethan, honey we were waiting for you to wake up again you were asleep for a long time, how do you feel?" Mrs Morgan asked worriedly.

"Okay I guess, I mean I don't feel any different from yesterday, I'm still pretty sore."

"Do you think you can hang in there for a little while whilst we take Jane back home? It's been a long day for her and we will be straight back."

"Mum, seriously don't worry about it, you don't need to come back I will be fine and besides you and Dad look as if you haven't slept in days."

"Are you sure sweetheart?"

"Yeah it's fine and besides I have Sarah here with me." I said turning to smile at her.

"Okay well if you're sure honey." Mrs Morgan said before smiling and disappearing out of the door with Jane and Mr Morgan.

"Soooooo…." I said glancing at Sarah; she was looking down at her hands again which she had been twisting endlessly since I had woken up. Something was wrong I could see it written all over his face.

"What's wrong? Wow I feel like I haven't seen you in ages, what day is it today" I said

"It's Friday."

"Fri-d-ay!?" I said as if I were saying it for the first time. "I've been out for a week?"

"Yeah." She said quietly

"Sarah what's up your acting different."

"It's fine Ethan don't worry about it, all you need to worry about is getting some rest."

"Sarah if something has happened I want to know. Please."

"It's Amanda." She said. I knew instantly something terrible had happened. Slowly I took Sarah's hand in mine helping her to continue. "That night when the elixir was destroyed they knew that she was their last hope and they went straight for her, she has been trapped down in the tunnels with them for a whole week! It's my entirely fault; I should've been there to protect her! I-I would've but."

"Sarah you couldn't have known, stop beating yourself up about it." I told her but she was silent. "Where is Benny, Erica and Rory? What have they been up to?" I said quickly changing the subject.

"Rory is at home I think and Benny and Erica are on patrol tonight."

"Patrol?"

"Yeah we've been taking it in turns to watch the tunnel entrance, you know see if they bring Amanda out or if anything strange happens."

"I see…." I whispered barely able to keep my eyes open, I was already tired and I had only just fully woken up. Before all I got were snatches of conversations, little bits and pieces but nothing that I could actually understand or put together.

"You look tired; here I'll leave you to it." She said carefully drawing the blanket up and over my arms before disappearing into the empty hallway. I slowly closed my eyes in an attempt to relieve myself of all the stress that had just been brought upon me.

Amanda's POV

I sat on the cold concrete floor of the little cell I was trapped in searching my pockets for the old locket. All I could feel were the insides of my jeans until my hand came to rest upon a smooth metallic surface. Carefully I pulled it out and held it between the pads of my fingers, slowly examining it as the memories of my mother came flooding back to me all at once.

"What are you doing?" Ashton my guard piped up from the chair outside my cell. He was the same age as me but strikingly beautiful with his deep black hair and searching eyes brown eyes. He looked like something out of a magazine, a guy that that caused regular girls like Amanda a lot of problems.

"Just thinking about all the memories of my mother, her wearing this locket, the beautiful red ribbon that she always wore in her hair which always smelt of her unique scent. All the times she read stories to me before bed and then my favourite memory, my 15th birthday…. I was the biggest book worm just like my mother and our favourites were the classics…. I stopped speaking instantly, why was I telling him all of this. I was talking too much again!

"Go on I'm curious." He said

"Why do you care anyway?"

"Because… I know what it's like… the pain I mean of losing someone close." He said quietly. I felt a twinge of sadness but quickly dispelled it, he was the enemy, I would absolutely not feel empathy for him.

"Why would I care anyways?" I said indignantly. I didn't mean for it to come out as harsh as it did but it was too late to take it back now, his sad eyes turned to hard slits as he examined me in the cell. I suddenly felt like an animal trapped at the zoo for everyone to just watch.

"I don't know, I'm sorry – I didn't mean to drown you in my life story but I thought you would understand, I thought you were – different. I guess I was wrong." He said cuttingly. Why did I suddenly feel so guilty, I was the one being kept here against my will by him!

"What exactly do you want from me Ashton, why am I here?"

"Just drop it Amanda." He snapped. I shuffled away from the bars; I didn't like his harsh gaze. It kept boring into me and I needed to get away. What exactly was he looking at, I was a dishevelled mess! His gaze softened as I stared intensely at him, he seemed so different from all the other rogues but yet still so brutal and cruel all the same.

"What was your favourite classic novel?" he asked interrupting my mental babble.

"Oh, um Wuthering Heights, Jane Eyre, Pride and Prejudice, The Scarlet Letter but my favourite is definitely Pride and Prejudice…." I cut myself off again; words were just spewing out of me uncontrollably. I mentally slapped myself as Ashton looked at me quizzically; he opened his mouth to speak when a voice echoed further down the tunnels.

"Ashton!" the booming voice yelled. Instantly Ashton got up to leave taking the burning candle with him, it was the only thing that illuminated my dark cell. He moved swiftly and with ease down the tunnel before turning to look at me once more as he headed off. The light slowly got dimmer and smaller until once again I was left in darkness. I felt uneasy why did I care so much about what he was going to say, I pushed all thoughts of him away and lay down on the hard floor, I was severely tired and needed to sleep.

Erica's POV

"Benny stop it, stop zipping and unzipping that stupid jacket!" I nearly yelled

"But it keeps getting stuck; do you think if I jiggle it then it will work?"

"I don't care whether you jiggle it or not just stop! I can't concentrate with you making so much noise and we are meant to be keeping a low profile."

"But I'm cold! This thing won't do up."

"Here just give it to me I'll do it!" I snapped pulling the zip this way and that.

"What are you doing? Don't break it!"

"I'm fixing it just keep still." I said pulling as hard as I could.

"You're going to break it."

"Keep still." I said leaning closer in to get a better view until my hair got stuck in his nerdy zip.

"Great!"

"What the heck! Benny stop pulling."

"You stop pulling!"

"ow,ow,ow stop my hairs stuck."

"Wait." Benny said tugging in the other direction until we had lost control, within seconds we were tumbling head first into the mouth of the dark tunnels. My head felt as if someone had been yanking at it all day as we landed with a thud on the floor.

"Ewwwww!" Benny groaned examining his zip.

"What are you whining- ewwwww!" I said looking at his zip which had now got a nice chunk of my blond hair hanging from it. I thought if ever I would end up going bald from all this rogue stress NOT because of nerds like you ripping my hair out, now I know how my dolls felt when I was a cute but sticky little kid.

"Why are you complaining, I'm the one who has to wear your hair!"

"News flash! It's the best thing that's happened to your style since you started buying shirts like that." I yelled pointing at his disgusting outfit.

"Well-,"

"Shhhh what was that!"

"What was what?"

"That noise…."

"Huh"

"Benny we have to get out of here. I sense…darkness."

"Sense darkness? What are you a…"

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" A rogue with deep black hair cut Benny off as he smirked from the shadows.

"Ashton what was all that noise about?" A voice boomed from somewhere deep within the intricate tunnel maze.

"It seems we have visitors master." Ashton replied as several feral rogues began gathering around him in the ever suffocating space.

"Stand back." Benny said pushing me behind him as he mumbled some words under his breath. A bright white light gathered at his fingertips temporarily blinding the rogues. The rogues may stronger and faster but they were also more sensitive to light. Immediately the tunnels echoed with the rhythmic sounds of violent hissing from the rogues. They were still in pain which meant we had time. What had we walked into? Night of the living dead!

"Nice one nerd." I smirked as more rogues began to appear behind us, blocking off the entrance.

"Less talking more running!" he said grabbing my hand, within seconds we were heading further and further into the never ending maze.

Ashton's POV

I examined the remaining three rogues that had surrounded me, couldn't they think for themselves, honestly! "You two can go searching for the missing visitors! Find them! Master will have you dead otherwise- understand? Good!" I instructed. "You!" I pointed towards the third rogue – go and tell master that our visitors have gotten lost in the tunnels.

"But he'll be so mad; he will kill me for sure!"

"Well – it was nice knowing you Leroy, very nice indeed." I spat out sarcastically, I had no patience for newbie rogues – at all. "If I find you have copped out and run, I will hunt you down and kill you myself…." I said coldly. I revelled in the fact I had power down here, I drank it in – being masters favourite rogue came with privileges that others had no access to. It made me feel good, wanted….useful.

"Aston please can't you tell him, he will be less mad if you do and he won't hurt you, he wouldn't mind as much."

"Forget it! I have other things to attend to. Run along now all of you, oh and Leroy don't scream too loud when master tortures you, we all have work to do and it's rather…. Distracting" I smiled viciously when I saw his face mould into a face of fear and desperation. I practically fed off it as I walked back to Amanda's cell.

Amanda's POV

I woke up with a start, how long had I been asleep for, it seemed like hours except something was different. I had a blanket round me, where the heck did that come from and I could also see. I glanced towards the metal bars where the candle sat next to Aston's chair, he had come back. There was a small book propped up against the inside of the bars, was this some kind of trap? Slowly I inched my way towards it, illuminated across the dusty cover by the flickering candle light were the words pride and prejudice by Jane Austen. Where had this come from? Carefully I took the book within my grasp and leafed through the worn pages. It was really here, pride and prejudice the most classic epic novel of all time. My geeky side took right over loud and clear forcing normal Amanda out of the window. I settled down against the wall and began to read the novel from the beginning for the hundredth time, enjoying every single second that I could do something somewhat normal other than eat and drink the unappetising food and dirty water they kept giving me here. Footsteps bounced around the cell as Ashton reappeared by his chair.

"Enjoying it?" he asked casually a brief smile playing across his face.

"Yes actually I am, but where did you get this from and why do you want to give it to me?"

"Well you said it was your favourite so…..I gave it to you to read, I had it with me anyways, I've read it so many times."

"You're a fan of classic novels, but you're…!" I said in a surprised tone

"Yes, well I'm not just beautiful but smart too." He said mockingly. I realised I had just managed to insult him accidentally.

"I didn't mean it like that." I floundered. I didn't need a mirror to know I had turned beetroot red. "It's just well, most guys are age don't really, I mean. You just don't seem like the smart type." Wham another accidental insult. I just bit my tongue so I wouldn't come out without any more unnecessary crap.

"Just forget about it okay otherwise I'm gonna have to hand you a shovel so you can just keep digging yourself a bigger hole."

"Sorry." I said rather embarrassed before retreating back to my book.

Sarah's POV

It was freezing and I felt numb to the bone as I walked up the front steps and hunted around for the spare key under the flowerpot, all I could feel was cold concrete until jackpot the small key was in my grasp.

"Sarah!"

"Ahhhhhh!" I screamed knocking over the flowerpot. It broke into millions of pieces as soil and flowers dispersed to the floor in an instant. Great, just what I needed!

"Rory what the heck are you doing here!"

"Looking for you! There has been an emergency."

"if this is about resuscitating your cat again then forget it!"

"Hey! Mr fluffybatwings is the cutest cat around and no it's not about that! Benny was meant to text me when he got back from patrol with Erica but he didn't so I tracked his scent to the tunnels but it goes down into them. Ooooh I got sooo mad I couldn't follow the scent. I just wanted to bite the moon again! Bite the moon!"

"What is with you and the moon?"

"Well it just looks like it could be as soft as cheese, wow, imagine if the moon was actually made of cheese then we can rocket up peperoni and pineapple then it's like an all you can eat…"

"Shut up! What happened to Benny and Erica."

"Don't say shut up you always have to say sugar up it's more appropriate and besides I like sugar but my mum says it makes me too overactive."

"Sugar up? Seriously Rory concentrate!"

"Oh yeah what was I saying? I think Benny and Erica have been taken into the tunnels!"

"Okay let's go we have to find them before something seriously bad happens." I said, I knew something bad was going to happen, the tell-tale sinking feeling was welling up at the pit of my stomach.

"Were going now!? But it's cold outside and I got a new action figure today, I was supposed to open it up and…" Rory began to protest.

"Rory sugar up just sugar up and get in the car!" I said running down the front steps taking two at a time at full sprint.

"See now that is more appropriate!"

"Rory!"

"Okay, okay I'm coming, sheesh!"

I quickly locked the car door as me and Rory began to work our way towards the tunnel entrance following Benny's scent. They had circled the entrance more than 10 times before they had gone into the tunnels. There were still no clues as to how or what happened, the only scent that lingered was Benny's…..he was human. "Rory what are you doing?" I asked in a hushed whisper. He was sniffing his way towards an old garbage can.

"I can sense something odd, like death….but much worse, it's powerful and evil and…" he trailed off as he reached towards the lid of the can before lifting it up only to scream and drop it instantly with a bang, he knocked the bin over sending it skidding as something disgusting rolled out. The putrefying stench hit me instantly as I walked towards Rory who was paralysed to the spot whilst staring at what lay beneath. A vampire head lay gorged and bloodied, the eyes rolling sickly back in it's head with skin that had turned a leathery yellow colour. I felt sick to my stomach but I didn't have much time to react. A low growl emanated from the depths of the tunnel. Someone has heard us. Instinctively I pushed Rory in front of me and the two of us began to run, run like we had never run before in our lives.

Ashton's POV

I need to put as much space between me and Amanda as possible I thought as I worked my way through the tunnels with Amanda's food tray balanced in one hand. I'm just thinking too much about her, spending too much time around her, it was getting risky… muttered voices rang above the grate into the tunnels maybe it was more visitors. Good. I could do with a snack but the voices disappeared almost as quickly as they had come. Until there was a bang. I dropped the tray to the floor instantly moving into my attack stance as I eyed the grate, emitting a low growl as I sniffed for a scent. I couldn't smell anything which meant they were vampires not humans. Vampires had no smell, no soul…..not like Amanda she smelt sweet and pure just like her soul. Innocent. Where had that come from? I was thinking about Amanda again! And just as I had gotten my hopes up for a nice meal for a change more vampires come by. I had to check anyways. Slowly I pushed the grate out of the way as I hauled my head above ground into the cool night air. I scanned the surroundings but all I saw were the abandoned buildings which surrounded the entrance until my eyes fell upon the disgusting vampire head besides the garbage bin. Slowly I pulled myself up further and out until my whole body could feel the night air whip against it. I moved swiftly, closing the small space between the tunnel entrance and the vampire head. It was Leroy. Master must have gotten seriously angry this time. Great. He would be in one of his moods. It looked as if we all would have to feed off rats tonight, master wouldn't want me out hunting tonight, no, he would want me to watch over her…I felt weak, I needed the elixir but it was gone, rats were just going to have to do. For now.

**Authors note: hey guys! Thank you for reading the chapter I really appreciate it! Please comment it would mean a lot to me and tell me what you think about the current otp's. I meant for there to be more in this chapter including the final part an epic etharah moment but you guys are just going to have to wait for that because this chapter got really long. Hopefully that chapter will be up next Friday as an early Christmas treat!**


	9. Chapter 9 My feelings unveiled

**Note: Hey guys this chapter is going to be a bit shorter so I'm sorry, it was meant to be in the last chapter but that chapter got a bit too long so keep in mind that chapter 8 and 9 is all one night. Please review because it would mean soo much to me to hear from you guys and to see if you liked it or didn't. Here is a quick shout out for bs13! Thank you! You have reviewed so much and it means a lot to me.**

Chapter 9 My feelings unveiled

Erica's POV

I sat in the dark enclosed space of the tunnel that we had managed to escape to. The rogues would be hunting around for us right now but it didn't frighten me. I just felt numb.

"Benny are you awake?" I whispered into the darkness

"Well I am now, what's up?" he muttered

"I- I don't know I guess I just wanted to make sure that you were okay."

"Since when did you care about how I felt?"

"What do you mean?" I snapped.

"Please don't be mad but it's just – you seem like you don't care that's all."

"Is that what you really think?" I said, emotion welled inside of me and tears threatened to spill out. Why was I feeling like this?

"I don't know it's just most of the time we argue, please don't be hurt. I don't like to upset you like that. I'm sorry I was stupid to say something that dumb when were in this situation, I'm just tired okay?" He babbled on.

"Just." I sobbed incoherently.

"Are you crying?" He asked gently feeling around the tunnels until he found me. Carefully he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me towards him. I lay my head on his shoulder snuggling into him as he stroked my hair off my face and gently wiped the flowing tears away with his thumb. We sat there like that for a while until I could talk again without sobbing.

"Benny I know this will sound crazy to you because it seems crazy to me but I can't help it and I'm sorry. Sorry for everything like when I snap at you or shout or purposely argue but I do that because I'm scared. I'm scared of getting too close to you and having my walls broken down. I've spent sooo long building them up and trying to block you out but I can't okay. I'm scared of being rejected and hurt." I choked out. I had put myself out there; I had finally reached out to him and told him the truth about how I felt. His thumb carefully trailed down my cheek and ran softly along my bottom lip.

"Don't be scared, I would never reject you." He said smoothly pulling my face up so my eyes could meet his. He searched my face with his deep gaze before pulling towards me. "I love you." He whispered against my lips as they met with his in a warm, luxurious kiss. It resounded deep within my stomach. All of my enclosed feelings I had felt towards Benny exploded out in an instant as I finally let go and melted into him. Letting all my troubles slip away.

Amanda's POV

"Eat it." Ashton said pushing the small tray of food into my cell.

"No, forget it"

"Eat or I will have to make you."

"Tough because I'm not eating, if you're going to hold me here against my will then I'd rather die of starvation than give you what you want. You can't use me if I'm dead."

"God help me Amanda just eat please, I don't want any more trouble and you look weak, please." He begged

"No, why do you care anyway!"

"That's a good question because I genuinely don't know why I'm trying to help such a spoilt brat." He said sharply before turning around and slamming the sloping wall of the tunnel with his fist.

"I'm the spoilt brat? Last time I checked you weren't the one being held hostage against your will! I'll eat when you let me go Ashton!"

"It's not possible and you know it! I don't know why I even care Amanda but I do so just let me help you. Just eat!"

"Get lost Ashton! I never asked for your help." I yelled turning my back on him.

"Fine. Suit yourself but know this Amanda, your time is running out, they will come for you and when they do you will need all the strength you can get so I suggest you eat." He said pushing my food tray further into my cell but I had barely listened. I was still replaying one word which he had said in my head over and over. He had said they not we.

"Ashton you said they not we." I stated.

"I know."

"So you won't come after me…..?"

"Circumstances have changed….."

"How?"

"They just have okay. I can't hurt you…I…" He trailed as he watched me before disappearing again somewhere in the ever puzzling tunnels.

I crawled over to the bars of the cell slowly and examined the contents that had been heaped onto the small metal food tray. I hadn't eaten in days and I was starving, all the tray contained were the usual contents that were place on it every day it got pushed into the cell and back out again. I picked up a small piece of stale bread and examined it cautiously before tearing off chunks and shoving it into my mouth. Stale bread had never tasted so good to me before in my whole life. The only other thing placed on the tray was a glass of water which I gulped down instantly. Damn why do I always give in!? I pushed the tray to the corner of the small cell angry at myself for not having enough self-control before lying down to sleep. It seemed like it was night but I had no idea, I was beginning to lose track of time. Another weird thing about being down here other than the time warp was Ashton…..he cared which was odd, his deep brown eyes and jet black hair kept intruding into my thoughts constantly…..And just when I thought I was going to go boy vegan! The small space must be making me mad, seriously mad. Focus Amanda I thought to myself, you need to come up with a plan.

Ethan's POV

The bright moon beams shone into the hospital room, the blind had been left up by the nurse sue to my instructions. I liked looking out towards the city, seeing the lights glow and dance. I longed to be out there among those people who were free but I couldn't, I just wasn't recovering fast enough. The door handle slowly turned downwards as it opened a fraction.

"Sarah?"

"Yes it's me." She said coming into the room, something was wrong, very wrong. I could sense that something about her demeanour was different, out of sorts.

"What happened?"

"Ethan it's all my fault!" she choked, "Everything eurgghhhhh Everything."

"Slow down, what happened?"

"It's Erica and Benny they have been taken by the rogues, they didn't return back from patrol and me and Rory tracked their scent, it lead straight into the tunnels!"

"You mean they've been taken too, but!?"

"I know and know it's up to me and Rory to do something about it! Do you know how wrong that sentence just sounded! I have to count on Rory!"

"Well I know I'm not much use but I'd like to help."

"I know you would, there isn't much that we can do until you are better." She said grasping my hand in hers. "Me and Rory can't save all three of them down there on our own. I just feel so helpless! Ethan! You're hurt because you tried to save me and now our best friends have disappeared and Amanda is still with the rogues. Who knows what they have done to her! Amanda has been with them for a whole week."

I could see glistening tears slide down her face; they were illuminated by streams of moonlight which shone through the window. She was always too hard on herself and took on everyone's problems. I searched my mind for anything comforting that I could say but nothing would come which was certainly unusual as normally I had verbal diarrhoea in front of Sarah but words failed me this time. I did the only thing I could think of; I scooted over across the bed and patted the space next to me. The change in position made me wince but I didn't care. Tentatively she approached the bed, I could tell that she was scared of hurting me but I just opened my arms out and let her climb on, she rested her head upon my chest as I wrapped my arms around her in an everlasting warm embrace, stroking her silky brown hair. We were secluded in our own surreal world and I enjoyed every minute I could hold her peacefully in my arms.

"I love you." I whispered

"I love you too." She replied wrapping her arms tightly around me as the silence of the lengthy night stretched out before us and the lights blinked out beyond the window in the city below.

**Note: Thanks for reading. Please review and tell me if you have any etharah or bennica songs which inspire you because I would really like to listen to them for inspiration before I start writing my next chapter. **


	10. Chapter 10 We are soul mates

Chapter 10 We are soul mates

Amanda's POV

I sat in the cell alone again thinking to myself. That's all I ever do lately is just think, think, think. I have nothing much else to do and I finished the book Ashton had given me. Footsteps echoed around the tunnel, Ashton was returning again but it didn't look like him at all, his eyes were pale and hollow, his cheeks gaunt and his lips grey.

"Ashton what happened to you?" I said scrambling to my feet and rushing towards the bars of the cell.

"What do you think?" he snapped, "I've had nothing to eat, my hunger is growing!"

I gazed at him tentatively I wasn't sure how to respond to him when he was like this, it scared me. He turned to meet my gaze and his eyes softened just a fraction.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." I said sinking to the floor and hugging my knees tightly to my chest. I couldn't take this anymore; I just wanted to go home.

"No, I'm sorry." He said sighing. "I shouldn't have snapped at you like that…It's just I haven't eaten in so long….I'm dying. The elixir is gone and rats just aren't cutting it anymore. Anything that we can get goes to the newbie rogues, they won't even last a day without food."

"Ashton the rogue that paid me a surprise visit, she said that the rogues wanted me for my blood, is that true?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"You know I can't tell you that!"

"You can never tell me anything!"

"Amanda!"

"Go to hell Ashton!"

"I'm sure I will!" he challenged raising an eyebrow but I wasn't in the mood for his sarcastic banter. I looked up at him again and he looked worse than before, his lips were cracking and he was breathing heavily. He was right, he was dying. I reached my arm out and stuck it between the bars so that it was inches away from him. His nose twitched in response to my blood that was pumping just under his nose.

"I think you should feed off me." I whispered.

"Amanda, take your hand away now." He growled viciously.

"No, feed off me." I said with more courage than I felt.

"I won't be able to stop in time just take your hand away!" He hissed spinning away from me and slamming his fists violently against the tunnel wall.

"Ashton you need this and I am not going to let you die." I screamed at him with so much conviction in my voice I scared myself. He hissed violently before turning around again, his eyes had turned a vibrant red as he glared at me violently but I held my ground.

"Take it away or I will not be responsible for my actions!" He said between ground teeth.

"I trust you to stop in time. Drink." I said thrusting my arm further out, my whole body was pushed up against the bars now as my arm dangled closer to him. He growled before pulling my arm and hard. His fingers closed around my wrist digging into my soft flesh as he bared his fangs. The pure size of them made my knees shake. Shooting pain seared through my shoulder as it bashed against the bars. His mouth inched closer to my wrist before the stinging pain kicked in. I shook and my knees finally gave way sinking to the ground as he sucked my blood. Excitement fluttered through my stomach as my mind searched him; I was connected to him in a way I never thought I would be. I could almost see into his mind see everything he had seen or heard. Every little memory that was there I could see every little emotion he had felt. Everything. His lips pulled into a smile against my wrist and I knew he could see into my mind too. I wasn't too sure I was happy about that but I let go, let him see into me. Finally I could see who the real Ashton was and he was…just like me in so many more ways than one. He was everything I was and I could barely wrap my head around it. A burning sensation welled up in my heart, bouncing and seeping out into every part of me. My soul reached out towards him, I felt everything he was feeling, happiness, joy and then fear. It struck me hard. He was feeling fear but why? He pulled back immediately as he felt my confusion flow into him.

I shot back from the bars feeling my shoulders ache with every move I made. I was confused and hurt. Why was he feeling fear? Quickly my eyes scanned my wrist but only a faint mark remained, it was healing so quickly I almost didn't believe what had just happened. I looked up towards Ashton but his gaze was hooded. He stared at me intently but turned away as my eyes met him.

"What just happened, was that normal?" I asked quietly

"Don't." He said. "Here I brought you something." Carefully he bent down and picked up a small book titled the Scarlett letter. He pushed it through the bars carefully so it rested at my feet.

"Ashton, I."

"No! I'm not talking about this. I,I, I'm sorry." He said turning and racing off. Grief wracked me and I didn't even understand why. I crawled to the corner as tears crept to my eyes and I wept. Why did everything have to be so bloody confusing all the time!

Ashton's POV

I stood out in the rain watching the brunette boy and the blonde headed girl crawl out of the tunnel and race out into the streets. I didn't care if they escaped I just let them go.

"Brother." The voice boomed behind me shocking me out of my reverie. I spun around coming face to face with my halfblooded brother Quinn. "You asked me to meet you here, why?" He asked in his daring voice.

"I trust you Quinn, you may not believe it but I do and I need you to do something for me, will you be willing too." I asked solemnly

"Anything you wish." He smirked.

"I'm leaving and I need you to watch over someone here." I said

"You're leaving?" He asked. I could almost hear the smile in his voice.

"Yes and I need you to watch over Amanda."

"What? The chosen one! Have you lost it."

"Quinn…I've soul mate bonded with her…..I have to put distance between us but I need someone to watch over her. Make sure she is safe."

"Bloody hell Ashton! I thought that kind of old magic didn't exist anymore! Soulmates!?"

"It still exists but that is not the point. Will you or will you not look after her until I can get my head straight."

"I suppose I can." He smiled.

"But…" I said

"But I want something in return. I want to be the new top dog around here. Master's new favourite. Can you do that?"

"I'm leaving, I don't need to do anything you will be favourite anyway, you can say as many bad things about me as you want to him. Turn me into a fool if you will and get yourself into his good books but what matters is Amanda's safety."

"Then you have a deal my brother."

"First sign of trouble and you must come straight to me at the summer house we grew up in. No other rogues can know about this or the summer home. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Perfectly well." He said shaking my hand before I turned and raced off into the whistling wind.

Quinn's POV

I didn't trust Ashton. No matter what I did I would always be second favourite. Ashton would return and no matter how much I slated him as soon as he would return Master would drop me like a stone in favour for…..him. I made my way through the winding tunnels towards Masters main room. I pounded hard on the door.

"Enter Quinn." A dark voice boomed from within the depths of the room. I still couldn't understand how Master always knew it was me before he even saw me but I pushed into his darkened room anyway. He was standing near the back of the room wearing his black hooded cloak waiting for me to speak. Show time Quinn I told myself.

"Ashton has sent word to me from the seer's place. The seer has told him that it is time. We must use the chosen one now with no time to waste!" I rushed out my words trying not to reveal the fact that I was lying through my teeth.

"Are you quite sure!" He asked

"We must use her now Master! It is urgent!"

"Damn it!" His voice ricocheted around the room splitting my eardrums as he pounded the lone wooden table that was at the centre of the room. "We are not ready for this! Last time I talked to that seer she said that there was still time yet for us to prepare."

"She is certain this is the right thing to do. Circumstances have drastically changed that she did not foresee."

"That no good seer will get what is coming to her. Prepare the chosen one immediately we will perform the first sacrifice ritual tonight."

"Yes Master I will prepare her."

"Good, how long will it take for Ashton to get back from the seers place?"

"I am not sure."

"Then get out and get to work." He boomed as I retreated from the room. I smiled from ear to ear. My plan had worked.

Amanda's POV

Tears trailed down my face, Ashton had gone and my new guard was sitting here watching over me. A younger rogue named Nathaniel. I clutched the Scarlett letter to my chest as another rogue crammed into the small space whispering something into Nathaniel's ear. I felt weaker and weaker every second. Ashton had drained almost all my energy when he had fed. I closed my eyes and rested my head against the concrete wall trying to concentrate on what they were saying but they were too quiet until even the whispering died away and there was silence. I opened my eyes slowly to see them both staring at me. Nathaniel brought a key to the padlock attached to the bars of my cell inserting it and twisting until the tell tale click resounded around the cell. I glanced between the two of them knowing without a doubt that it was my time. Fear bounced around my stomach making me feel sick, I backed away deeper and deeper into my cell gripping the Scarlett letter so hard my knuckles turned yellow. They raced into the cell, within a heartbeat they were standing next to me, sneering. Their revolting breath tumbled upon me tickling my cheek as they began laughing. Cold hard chains clinked around my wrists as they tugged sending shooting pains through my damaged shoulder as they pulled me at an angle.

"No! No! Noooooo! Get off me!" I screamed trying to buck and kick just managing to hit one of them in the shin. "Pleaseeeee, oh pleaseee." I screamed but it was futile the dirty gag came down against my mouth tasting like dirt and urine. The smell stung my eyes and more tears cascaded down my face. I wished I could use my powers like that day when I tried to save Erica and Sarah but they only worked on instinct, protection of others I cared about. They pushed me further down into the dark tunnels heading towards a room lit by candles. The whole rogue clan gathered around a dark hooded figure chanting words I didn't even understand. Further and further they pushed me into the brightly lit room, I tripped nearly knocking over one of the candle lit candelabras that dotted the room.

"Ahhhh, our guest of honour the chosen one has arrived! How lovely for you to grace us with your prescence!" The dark hooded figure sneered sending chills dancing up my spine. I could barely see his face under the large black hood that cloaked him. "Remove that gag and bring her to the centre of the star." He commanded. Instantly I was being pushed forward to the centre of a seven point star drawn with chalk on the floor and the gag was pulled free of my face. The chains still pinched and jangled holding my hands in place. "Don't you dare think of moving or struggling you will just make your situation worse do you understand me?" He asked.

"I don't take orders from low life like you." I snapped.

"How dare you! Know your place you vile little…"

"Do whatever I don't give a damn anymore!" I yelled pretty stupidly.

"That's it, remove her clothes and bring the whip." He thundered. Rogues began clawing at me as I writhed and twisted in their grasp. My shirt now in tatters around me as they grabbed and grabbed bringing me to my knees as the whip came out. 1,2,3 sharp whacks against my bare skin, intense pain stretched and surrounded be as tears sprung to my eyes. 4,5,6 hits against my back as sticky hot blood oozed out pooling down around me. I felt light headed. I was panicking. My breath coming in short raspy gasps. Don't show fear, don't show fear I repeated my mantra praying silently for a miracle before I blacked out.


	11. Chapter 11 Broken

**Ashton's POV**

I sat on the edge of the grassy bank looking down towards the rolling hills below me. I missed her already and I had only been gone a short time. The cold hugged me like a warm friend as I pulled my leather jacket tightly around me in my last attempt to block out the frigid air before getting up and moving back towards the summer house. A sharp pain cut a cross my back, 1,2,3 like whips raining down on me. I buckled to my knees and turned around only to see nothing was there, 4,5,6 lashes came pounding down against my skin and I curled into a ball as searing pain shot through my back. I stood up, what the hell was going on, just as the thought crossed my mind I knew the answer. Amanda. Our soul mate bond had connected us now and she was experiencing pain...they were...beating her. I broke into a sprint as I ran down the hill, wind blowing in my face as I raced towards the tunnels. I was not going to lose her. Even if my life depended on it. Quinn had betrayed me and now I was out for blood.

I entered the room full of halfbloods laughing a something in the middle of a seven point star. Not something. Someone...Amanda. Rage churned within as I felt my muscles tightening and my fangs coming out full force cutting into my lips with a tearing noise. I acted on instinct solely as I reached for the flaming candelabra and began torching the halfbloods surrounding her.

"Ashton what are you doing!" Masters booming voice cut through the air like a knife but I ignored it and kept moving, screams emanated from the rogues on fire but I kept going until I reached Amanda. The sight of her made a lump wedge in my throat. She was bloody and raw her back ripped to shreds, tears streaming down her face. The words Ashton escaped her lips several times along with the words I will not show fear. Anger, sadness and pain swept over me and finally guilt...I had left her unprotected. I had failed her.

"Seize him!" A voice sounded near me, I shot into action scooping Amanda into my arms, the scent of her blood infiltrated my nostrils but I didn't even flinch I moved onwards like a robot. Her warm naked body hugged close to my chest I turned towards the exit, she was unconscious the whole time which worried me greatly. the exit was blocked off, weapons trained on me but I didn't give a damn. I would do anything to save Amanda. Anything. I grabbed the candelabra trying to balance it one arm with the weight of Amanda in the other and started using it to torch more rogues. I hit the exit of the tunnel with lightning speed before turning around and throwing the candelabra into the centre of the room. Rogues shrieked and rushed towards the exit in an attempt to escape the flames that we're now spreading at the centre of the room. I sped towards the grate pushing it out of the way and heaving Amanda upwards with all my might into the open air before lugging myself out too. I grabbed her in my arms again but the sudden change in temperature had made her stir I moved towards the side alleyway as she struggled against me, pushing hard against my chest.

"Let me go she screamed."

"It's me, Ashton, your safe, I have you."I whispered urgently, sinking down to the floor in exhaustion.

"Ashton?"she said my name almost as if we're foreign to her.

"Yes," I said, "I'm so sorry Amanda."

"For what?" she choked

"Leaving you." I gulped trying to bite back all the emotions swelling within.

Tentatively she reached up towards me, her lips parting just as they melded with mine.

Tears streaked her face as the effort of movement had caused her a lot of pain.

I kissed her back urgently trying to pour out all my unspoken words into that one moment before sinking back against the brick wall, cradling her from the freezing cold against my chest. All the while whispering endlessly how much I loved her until I could gain the strength to move again.

Sarah's POV

"So how does it feel to be back?" I asked

"Great actually, the hospital bed was getting uncomfortable." he said stretching out on the sofa and then wincing at the pain.

"Here I think it's time for you burn medicine." I said pulling out a small tube of ointment for the red scars which now cover most of Ethan's back. He turned around so I had access to the damaged area. I popped off the cap on the tube and lifted up his shirt, my breath hitching in my throat at the sight of his scars and just how much he had gone through to protect me that day. I leaned in towards him, gently placing soft kisses on each scar before beginning to rub the cream into his back methodically. He gritted his teeth as it began to sting.

"So Erica and Benny...when did they become...um, soulmates?" he asked.

"When they were in the tunnels, don't ask me! I have no idea what happened there."

"Wow, I missed so much..." he said. I could tell he was finding it difficult to get back to normal and settle in with everything again. Sooo much had changed within such a short space of time even I was finding it difficult to keep up and I hadn't been knocked out in hospital for a few weeks.

" I think we are all done." I said pulling down his shirt and going to the sink to wash the excess cream of my hands. I marched upstairs to Ethan's room, Benny and Erica had been in there way too long. I burst through the door only to find them sucking face on Ethan's bed.

"Really guys!? Ethan has just got home and instead of his friends downstairs supporting him they are having a make out sesh on his bed!" I yelled, they tore apart almost instantly giving me that please don't bite our heads off...literally kind of look.

"Oops, I guess we lost track of time." Erica blushed.

"Mhmmmmm." I said raising my eyebrows ready to give them another round of verbal smack down when the door bell rang interrupting my thoughts.

"Guys you might wanna get down here...like now!" Ethan yelled up the stairs. We all exchanged nervous glances.

"Coming." Benny yelled before ushering us all out and down the stairs. The last thing I has expected to see was Amanda naked and draped in a rogues arms but nevertheless there she was in the hallway. A sharp snarl ricocheted around the room as Erica began to lunge but Ethan stopped her and Amanda began shouting.

"Don't trust him! He was there in the tunnels and, and..." Erica yelled.

"And he brought Amanda back." Ethan finished.

"Its a trick it has to be!"

"But he..."

Are you seriously going to defend..."

"STOP!" Amanda shrieked silencing the brewing argument and shattering our eardrums in the process. "He saved me and...and...he's my soulmate." she said quietly. Silence stretched between us putting everyone on edge. Erica's gaze softened a little, I guess she had experience with an expected soulmate bond since the little incident with Benny.

"How about we talk over tea or coffee or... something." I suggested trying to break the silence.

"Clothes would be nice." Amanda suggested trying to cover up as much as possible. My eyes widened as I realised she was standing in the hallway still naked. Erica slapped her hand over Benny's eyes as I scrambled for a blanket wrapping her in it to cover her up. Ashton smirked and Ethan turned red.

"I will take Amanda upstairs for some clothes, Ethan can you get the first aid kit please Amanda is...bleeding. Uh... Ashton how about you settle in we all have a lot to discuss." I said before escorting Amanda upstairs for clothes.

Minutes passed like hours as I carefully washed out each and every wound on Amanda's body trying to be as gentle as possible but she still winced. She sat on Mrs Morgans bed hunched over and quiet and I couldn't help feeling responsible, I should have protected her but I didn't and now she was broken, the light in her eyes had receded and she was quiet and reserved. "How did this...happen?" I asked softly.

"I was beaten." she whimpered. A fierce surge of anger burst through me at the thought of Amanda being hit. I stood up balling my hands into fists as I went to the cupboard, I felt bad looking through Mrs Morgans cupboard but she was away and Amanda needed clothes. I settled on an old white night gown pulling it off the hanger and passing it to Amanda. Slowly she pulled on the night gown, each movement slow and frail, she looked as if any more movement would shatter her into a million pieces.

"Come on, let's get you down stairs." I said wrapping my arms around her and bringing her to the door.

Ashton's POV

I sat on the sofa with Ethan on one side and Benny on the other like body guards. Amanda and Sarah came down the stairs, Amanda slipping herself into the seat next to me and Sarah sitting next to Erica on the sofa opposite.

"We have a hundred questions Ashton and we needed answers." Sarah said cutting to the point.

" Why do the rogues want Amanda?" Erica asked. This was one story I truly did not want to tell Amanda but it had to be done.

" A long time a go Amanda' s mother was one of the most powerful women of the Wiccan society, a leader of earth priestesses, seers, shapeshifter's and all sorts of supernatural creatures. She was a descendent of a pure blood line filled with magic in its purest form...she was the only descendent of a pure blood line. The other ancestors died fighting in the great supernatural war against my master hundreds of years a go never having a chance to have off spring and create descendants for their lines. Why only one blood line survived no one knows, most people think it was because that was the strongest blood line a line connected straight to Hecate god of magic but those are just rumours, no one knows for sure. My master...former master, he hated the way that vampires were treated, how they were in hiding of humans and had to be secret about what they were, he believed that vampires should be on top not at the bottom pretending to fit in with...humans. That is how the supernatural war began, he wanted everyone to rise up against humans but most people disagreed. He lost the war but did not lose hope because he had gone to a seer a long time ago who in fact gave him a prophecy saying that he would lead the great revolution for vampires putting them back in their rightful place. He always wanted power it was in his nature and this is what he had always wanted to do however there was a line in the prophecy that was as follows, the one who brings power to the cause will also let it fall, her blood is bound to its success, it is needed for it to work best, the vessel of magic in its purest form, with fiery eyes unleash power and scorn, broken by the one she loves, shall be claimed by the gods above. He knew he needed Amanda from when she was born but to build up power he sacrificed her mother first using her blood in the elixir in order to give the rogues more power, enough to destroy humans and regular vampires that were not supporting the cause. Her blood allowed more speed, strength, all sorts of improvements. The elixir however was running out which was how our master knew it was time to use Amanda. They would use her blood for more elixir and a ritual ceremony as part of a sacrifice, four orba thesselas would be used to capture her essence and from then on whatever blood they had of hers pumping through their system would be eternal if they fed from her again. They would be strong enough to take on humans and the orba thesselas would have gained their sacrifice in order to provide unlimited powers for the vampires to use."

" Hold up! What the heck is an orba thessela?" Benny asked.

"It's an orb kind of like a crystal ball, it can capture an essence or soul of anything as a sacrifice in order to provide power but it has to be a worthy powerful sacrifice...someone like Amanda. Their are four orbs in the world, earth, fire, water and air. The orbs also choose their owners. The ones who wield their power."

"Great so what I'm hearing is we need to protect Amanda at all costs and find these orb thingys before the rogues do." Erica said.

" You make it sound easy." I sighed. " The orbs could be anywhere in the world and also the owners they choose, luckily the orbs are usually near the people they wish to wield their power but it could take ages to find them."

" Then we must make arrangements quickly, we need a plan and fast. The rogues are not going to win this! We must fight." Sarah said.

" Yes so let's get this plan going then shall we?" I said. The night was filled with preparations for what was to come next. A war was coming...I could feel it with every fibre of my being. We had to be prepared to fight and win. I looked to Amanda and caught her soft brown gaze. She gave me the smallest of smiles, in that moment I knew I would fight for Amanda's sake or die trying.

**Please, please, please review and tell me what you think. It would mean sooo much to me to at least get a few reviews this chapter because getting reviews is soooo encouraging for me! Thank you guys for reading I hoped you enjoyed it!**


End file.
